


Giggling and Dizzy

by Chash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's never met anyone who gets off on having her calf fondled. It's totally more interesting than her homework, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggling and Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/profile)[**stop_drop_howl**](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/), for the prompt "accidental stimulation."

It takes Lydia a while to notice.

She's not _doing_ anything, really, they're just studying. And, yeah, they're studying on a bed, but Allison's room is all--okay, it's not like one of those Victorian orphan rooms, but it's not totally unpacked yet and there isn't anywhere to sit. And Lydia sometimes fidgets. It's not like it's a big deal. Everyone fidgets. Whatever.

But Allison's being kind of--weird. She's all flushed, and she's been reading the same page for like fifteen minutes, and Lydia _knows_ she reads faster than other people, but no one reads that slow. Except maybe Scott. Scott might not actually know how to read.

And that's when Lydia notices that her foot's kind of tapping against Allison's calf. It's not on purpose, it's just one of those things that happens, when you're sprawled on a bed with a pile of books and someone you're comfortable with. And every time she moves her foot, Allison kind of-- _shivers_. And flushes.

"Hey, did you get to problem four yet?" Lydia asks, deliberately casual. She lets her toe skim up Allison's calf, like it's an accident.

It takes Allison a second to refocus. "What? Um, four? No, not yet."

"Okay," says Lydia, looking back at her own book to hide a smile. "Tell me when you do. I'm not sure I did it right."

"Yeah, sure," says Allison, and shivers when Lydia strokes her leg again.

Lydia's never met anyone who gets off on having her calf fondled. It's totally more interesting than her homework, that's for sure.

Allison lasts for about fifteen more minutes of deliberate accidental touching before she jumps up abruptly. "Hey, do you want something to drink? I'm gonna grab some juice."

"Sure," says Lydia, rolling over on her back and closing the book. _She's_ turned on now. Allison all flushed and embarrassed was hotter than she expected. And she figured it would be pretty hot. "I could use a break."

"Yeah, me too," Allison says. She's gone way longer than it takes to go to the kitchen, but still not long enough to be masturbating in the bathroom or something. Unless she's way better at jerking off than Lydia, which is definitely not possible. Lydia is totally the best at jerking off. Allison probably doesn't even _try_.

Lydia isn't a complete asshole, so she waits until Allison swallows her juice before she says, "So, what else turns you on?"

Allison still manages to choke, but at least she's not spewing juice everywhere or anything. So Lydia definitely isn't an asshole. "What?"

"Come on, it's okay," says Lydia. "I could tell you were getting worked up. It's fine. What else do you like?"

Allison shifts, and Lydia just takes another sip of juice. "I didn't know I liked that," Allison admits. She's bright red, down her neck and lower. Lydia's definitely curious if she's red _everywhere_.

"Yeah, that's a pretty random kink," she agrees. "I can see why you wouldn't notice that when you're getting all hot and heavy. _Oooh, grope my calf_."

That gets Allison laughing, rubbing her face a little, but it's the good kind of embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, that's never happened before. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," says Lydia, with a little shrug. "It's hot. You're probably really wound up, huh?"

Allison narrows her eyes, confusion apparently beating out embarrassment. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Um, yes," Lydia says, rolling her eyes. "Look, Allison, we can either keep doing math, or we can have hot lesbian sex. Your call!"

Allison stares at her. "You seriously just--want to have sex."

"Sure," says Lydia. "You're horny, I'm horny, it's kind of a waste to _not_ have sex. Unless you're not into girls, I guess. That's cool if you're not."

"I've never really tried," says Allison, but she doesn't sound like she's against it, so Lydia figures it's worth a shot.

She takes the glass out of Allison's hand--nothing ruins a makeout session like spilled liquids--and puts it on the floor and then leans in for a kiss. It takes Allison a little while to react, but Lydia's not worried. She's not pulling away or anything. After a minute, she feels Allison relax, and then she moves closer, kissing back like she's still doing homework, trying to work out the best way to do it.

Lydia huffs a little and swipes her tongue across Allison's lips so she can deepen the kiss. Allison's too surprised to keep thinking so hard, and it turns out she's a pretty great kisser when she's not trying. Lydia slides closer, into Allison's lap, and Allison's hands slide up her sides automatically. She lets out a little surprised laugh.

"What?" says Lydia, pressing closer.

"Breasts," says Allison, burying her face against Lydia's neck. "I forgot."

"Breasts are awesome," Lydia says, tugging off her shirt. She looks down at herself. "See? Awesome."

Allison laughs. "Are you really supposed to check yourself out during sex?"

"You're supposed to have fun," says Lydia. "That includes checking yourself out. You are so lucky I'm here to help you out with this. What kind of crappy sex have you been having?"

"No sex," says Allison. "Not yet, anyway."

Lydia blinks. "What about Scott?"

"Um, if I was having sex with Scott, I wouldn't be kissing you," she says. "But we're not really there yet." She shifts. "I'm not-- _waiting_. It just hasn't happened."

"Well, it's going to," says Lydia, pulling off Allison's shirt. "Unless you don't want to, I guess."

"No, I do," says Allison. "But I'm not sure I want you to grope my leg," she adds, with a little teasing smile.

"Yeah, we'll see," says Lydia, pushing her back onto the bed. She pushes her thigh between Allison's leg, and Allison rises into it with a soft noise.

"Have you done this before?"

"Once or twice. Breasts are awesome."

"Yeah, so I hear," says Allison. She reaches up and undoes Lydia's bra, nuzzling between her breasts.

"Yeah, look at you," says Lydia, grinning. "Come on, go nuts."

Allison snorts, which is a little gross that close to her breasts. "Yeah, I'm gonna let loose and motorboat you."

"Wow, that's so hot, dude," Lydia deadpans. She leans in for another long kiss, untangling enough that she can get Allison's skirt and underwear off. "Speaking of hot..."

Allison squirms a little. "Did you have a plan?"

"Nah," says Lydia, getting undressed herself. She slides back on top of Allison, pulling on her hips a little to tilt them up. She lines up so their pussies are rubbing together, all wet and hot. "I'm winging it."

Allison gasps and arches into her, and it's not hard to find a rhythm, slick and kind of mind-blowing. Lydia pulls one of Allison's legs up over her shoulder, just barely scraping her nails over the sensitive skin of her calf, making her swear.

"I thought you weren't going to grope my leg," Allison manages breathlessly.

"I made no promises," says Lydia, and does it again, for good measure. She leans in, nuzzling and biting Allison's neck. "I bet that works anywhere, right? In class, I could just accidentally--"

"Don't you dare," Allison says, but she's practically whimpering. She's so into it.

"What, you've never gotten so turned on at school you have to hook up in the bathroom?" Lydia teases. "That's just part of being a teenager!"

"Oh god," Allison manages, laughing, and then she's coming, pushing up desperately against Lydia until she collapses back, boneless. "Oh god," she says again, rubbing her face.

Lydia rolls off and starts playing with her clit, wanting to get off too, but Allison bats her hand away.

"I think I can figure it out," she says. "It can't be that different from mine."

"Mmm," says Lydia, as Allison's long fingers start stroking her instead, sure and steady. "Yeah, that's good."

She's about to come when Allison leans in and starts motorboating her, complete with ridiculous sound effects and spit flying everywhere when she blows through her lips. So Lydia's laughing as she comes too, and after they collapse in a fit of helpless giggles.

"Maybe you shouldn't do _that_ in class," Lydia says.

"What, you get to turn me on and I don't get to do anything to you?" Allison asks, still laughing.

"I never said that," says Lydia, winking and rolling over for another kiss. "You just have to figure out where to touch me."

"I do, huh?" says Allison, grinning. She nods once, like she's making up her mind about a very important matter. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
